


杂乱的堆砌

by HFHydrofluoric



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFHydrofluoric/pseuds/HFHydrofluoric
Summary: 片段的ABO，含AA，AB，还有一点点Nero/Vergil。背德注意。





	杂乱的堆砌

**Author's Note:**

> 我随缘写您随缘看。

A但丁A维吉尔，每次但丁要狠狠地咬哥哥的腺体，企图标记，但是每次标记都太浅，所以每次都得标记。每次他们干完了身上都没几块好皮，脖子上胸口上全是彼此的咬痕齿印。  
A但丁B维吉尔，但丁每次会耐心地打开哥哥的生殖腔，他要仔细地研磨，近距离冲撞，每次进入生殖腔强行成结的时候维吉尔都跟死了似的——被干到双眼失神，头脑都是混沌。

 

但丁给维吉尔注射药剂强行发情，他不知道这会让维吉尔怀孕。无知的弟弟就这么把哥哥肚子搞大了。  
他以为这就是玩具，催情的，随便玩玩。  
然后他亲眼看着维吉尔抱着胳膊缩起来，带着哭腔的声音吼他让他离远点。整个人蜷缩起来像把空气全挤走了一样地喘息。  
最后也不知道是谁先妥协了。但丁一边长驱直入一边说他湿得像个omega，想把弟弟淹死的omega。维吉尔的嘴跟他的生殖腔口一样被但丁撞开。强制的发情让他更敏感更不受控制，也更容易成结。兄弟两个在结合中几近融为一体地拥抱。

哥哥主动骑上来，说“f*ck me”一次完了哥哥摸着腰上的淤青说“more,once again”  
once again,like we never have done it  
再来一次，就像我们本来就是一体的。  
维吉尔舔着但丁的耳廓，压低声音说来吧，我想要更多。  
然后弟弟慢慢地干开他的生殖腔，他们成结的时候维吉尔哭了。但丁叼着他的乳头像嘬出奶来一样地吮吸。  
但丁不知道，这是维吉尔死前的狂欢。

 

后来但丁知道哥哥给他生了个小奶油以后问哥哥有没有给小奶油喂过奶，他涨奶的时候有没有想他。

 

小奶油跟着叔叔不学好，干爸爸的时候说“让你怀上我的孽种，你是该管它叫儿子还是孙子”  
一边干一边问，“就是这里吗？就是这里孕育了我吗？”

其实想看丁叔把胡子稍微留长一点，然后维吉尔可以咬他的胡茬，或者他自己就知道去用胡茬蹭维吉尔，哥哥一脸嫌弃得推开。但是老流氓臭不要脸啊！还蹭到乳头上。

他妈的五月哭兄弟情真好吃


End file.
